The Lion King III: An Unexpected Life
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: So... this is what happens when I decided to dose off during the end credits of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and don't bother to stop or rewind. Be careful, or this might happen to you too. Somehow I think Rafiki's involved. (Elements of this story I give credit to TC-96 over on the deviantart website, so Enjoy. Rated T for Safety.)
1. A New Era of the Pridelands

**The Lion King III: An Unexpected Life**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Circle of Life's Unexpected Gifts**

 _*In the human world.*_

S. Amazon was watching the Lion King II again. Timon and Pumba never ceased to make him laugh especially when Timon said, "Don't anybody move! This things loaded. I'll let you have it!" and then he would see the outlander lionesses running off in fright. As he sat there, he thought, how cool would it be to be a new character in the Lion King franchise. But when he thought about it, he thought about his bum knee. Ever since he was hit by that car when riding his bike as a kid, he could never walk the same. The doctors said they could fix him, but it was too expensive.

Although his knee healed, it never healed properly. Yes he could still run like anyone, but then everytime he did, afterwards, he couldn't walk on it for a whole day. And when walking, there were times he had to limp. As the credits began to role onto the screen, Amazon dozed off on the couch. Usually his family and him stopped the movie as soon as the credits hit.

But today, he was by himself. Having passed out, he was not prepared for what happened next. There was a flash of light and then, if he was awake, he would have seen a swirling portal erupt from the television. He didn't even awaken as magical light flew out of the portal and picked him up off the couch. Soon he was pulled through the portal, with no recolection of what happened. Once the portal closed, the movie on the VHS began to rewind, and it waited for the next round to play through.

 _*In the Pridelands.*_

Kiara and Kovu were walking through the Pridelands. Six months ago, they discovered they would be blessed with a cub or more. With the way Kiara was showing these days, they knew more then one would be on the way. And they were due any day now. Kovu was worried about having Kiara any farther then the water hole. "Oh Kovu, I'm so excited. Any time now, we're gonna be parents," Kiara said.

"I know, but I don't like having you this far from the den. You could be in labor, and out here, it could be dangerous to have the cubs out here," Kovu said.

"Hmhmhm. You're starting to sound like daddy. Don't worry. Zazu and his mate Chichi are flying overhead and will alert the pride if the little ones decide they're ready," Kiara assured her mate.

"Still, I think we shouldn't stay out here too long," Kovu replied.

"Okay, Okay, Mr. Worrywart," she teased.

Kovu had been right to take her back towards the den, for just as they were at the base of Pride Rock, Kiara soon felt pain and her rear had started to feel wet. "Kovu! They're coming!" Kiara screamed.

"Oh dear," Kovu said, before letting out a roar to alert the pride.

Nala and Vitani were the first to come forth and soon helped Kiara into the den. Kovu paced nervously outside the cave as his mate began to bring their cubs into the world. The Pride sisters gaurding the den entrance were giggling at the worried father, remembering how flustered Simba was when Kiara was being born. Soon Kovu heard a roar that echoed through the land, and he made a dash for the den, but was soon stopped by the pride sisters.

At this particular time the boy who had been pulled through the portal, was now opening his eyes. He couldn't remember anything til just now. A moment ago, everything was just blank. As he opened his eyes, they came to rest upon someone who was very familiar to him a little while ago. It was Kiara, but now, she seemed to be a complete stranger, stairing at him. "Hello there my littlest one. I'm your mommy," Kiara said as she nuzzled her littlest cub who was born right after his two siblings.

The cub didn't know why, but she made him feel warm, loved, and protected. And when she nuzzled him, it tickled, so he laughed. "Hmhmhm, just like his grandfather, a ticklish little one," said the lioness next to Kiara.

"Well, you know me, I'll be using that a lot to make him happy," Kiara said.

Simba and Kovu walked in and saw the three cubs that sat in their mother's embrace. All three were looking around at their new world. They're eyes seemed so full of wonder. "Oh Kiara. They're so cute," Kovu said.

"Hmhmhm, yes they are. All future heirs to the Pridelands," Kiara said.

She then heard their little tummies rumble. Nala giggled, "Seems being born worked up their apitite."

Kiara smiled and shifted positions. She soon exposed her underbelly where little pink bumps poked out of her cream fur on her belly. Two of them crawled over with little effort. But the third, and littlest one, was having trouble. He seemed to have trouble moving with his left forepaw, but he seemed like he was fighting to show he could do it. "Oh, such a fighting spirit," Kiara said.

She soon helped her little cub out and placed him near her where he was able to latch on nurse with his siblings. "We best have Rafiki look at his leg. It seems to be a little limp. I don't want my little grandchild to have a lot of problems in the future," Nala said.

"I agree," Simba said.

"Kiara, have you chosen names for your little ones yet?" Vitani asked.

Kiara looked at her cubs. Their daughter and eldest of the group, had the fur pelt of their grandma and her father's tail tuft color, and seemed to have her grandma's personality as well, as she finished her meal and nibbled on her youngest sibling's ear and her eyes were as green as the grass in the Pridelands. "I'm gonna call our daughter Luri," Kiara said.

She looked at their eldest son and second born. He had his father's fur pelt, his tuft on his head and tail seamed to resemble that of his grandmother's as well and he had his mother's red eyes. "I can see this little one being a bit of troublemaker. I think I'll call him Kujo," Kiara said.

She finally looked at there littlest cub and youngest son. He had his mother's fur pelt, and his tuft on his head and tail resembled that of her own and her father Simba's, but the ends seemed to blend into a black color, and his eyes were as blue as the river. Kiara remembered her son's fighting spirit a moment ago. It was the spirit of a warrior within him and he would more then likely bravely stand for himself and fight to fit in with the other cubs in the pride. He also showed his playful nature as he and Luri gently batted each other's nose with their tiny paws once he finished his meal. "This little guy has a warrior spirit in him. I shall call him... Chad," Kiara said.

"Chad. That means brave warrior in our language of the lions," Kovu said.

Kiara nodded. "Prince Chad... I like it," Vitani said.

The three soon yawned and all curled up in a pile. Luri putting Chad on top of her, as if she was already looking out for him like a big sister should. They soon feel asleep encircled by their mother's forepaws "Well, looks like these three had a big day," Kiara said.

"And so have you. You be sure to take it easy sweetie. You just gave life to these three cute little furballs," Nala said.

"Alright mother," Kiara said.

"I'll go hunt for some small game to bring back for you sis," Vitani said.

"Thank you Tani," Kiara gestured, still thinking her sister shouldn't hunt, being as far along in pregnancy as she was.

Vitani was stubborn though and soon took off to go on the hunt. Simba and Nala went outside to let the new parents and their cubs be. Kovu nuzzled his mate lovingly and then each of his children gently. Kiara sighed, "Kovu. I'm a bit worried. What if when Rafiki checks our son Chad, he has a lot of problems in the future. I feel he's gonna get a lot of teasing from the other cubs of the pride."

"If we have to, we'll keep him near the den so that he doesn't get hurt easily. And if the other cubs give him grief, they can answer to me or Simba. But I am sure Chad will be fine honey. I feel that you worry too much," Kovu said.

"I'm his mother, it's my job to worry," Kiara said.

"I know, I know," Kovu said as he nuzzled her to calm her.

Soon the pains of labor finally took their tole on Princess Kiara and she soon joined her cubs in dreamland. Elsewhere at the home of the wise old Baboon, Rafiki had just recieved word of the soul of a young human man of another realm who now was joined with the body of Kiara's youngest born.

 **End of Chapter one for the new story. Hope you all like it. To avoid claims of plagerism, I give credit for the idea to TheCartoonist1996** **(aka** **TC-96) over on the deviantart website, after I read his comic art called "Kiara's reign". This story will have some elements from their comic art. I suggest checking it out. Also, I chose to name the OC after the African country Chad, plus, I looked up what the names meaning, and it means brave warrior. So I also named one Lyla and the other Kujo. I hope you like this new Author gets pulled into his own story... story. Let's see what happens n the advntrues of Kiara's three new cubs.**

 **Also, looking for name suggestions on the other cubs that I will put in the story. Let me know what you guys think and I'll look over the names you provide. I am also offering for a few fellow authors to join me in this story, but you have to have good reason, and provide me a discription of what you want your OC to look like. I am sorry the last one was never finished, but I hit a dead end with that one. I will make it my top priority to not fail this one though. Give me a holler. Thank you and enjoy and as always, stay tuned for more.**


	2. Someone Ignored the Warning

**The Lion King III: An Unexpected Life**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Someone Ignored the Warning**

 _*In the human world*_

Guardian Saint and Aggregate Dragon thought that fellow author S. Amazon was just talking a lot of hooey. Magic portals couldn't just pop out of the blue on TVs... could they? What Guardian Saint and Aggregate Dragon didn't know that VHS tapes of Disney Movies contained Disney magic, and most copies were not able to contain it, should the tape not be stopped and rewound before the end credits finished. Being a fan of the Lion King franchise themselves, Gaurdian and Dragon gave it a shot. They watched the movie and were waiting. When the end credits rolled through, nothing happened. Guardian turned away, not knowing there was a slight blackout delay. Then as Guardian's back was turned Dragon saw what was happening and tried to grab Guardian's attention. What had happened to S. Amazon was now happening again, and before there was time to react, a ball of magic hit Guardian And Dragon square in the face, knocking them sensless, and with no one else in the house, they were soon swallowed by the portal with no recollection of the incident, and the portal closed, the tape stopped, and then it rewound for another round once again.

* _At Pride Rock_ *

Even though Nala had advised Vitani many times to take it easy like Kiara, Vitani had her stubborn nature about her, which reminded Nala more of herself then of Zira. Vitani had also been pregnant with the cubs of a nice rouge who only visited to pay respect to his king, before he had to take off again. He said he may come by again, but that was months ago. Now her stubborness came back to bite her in the tail. For as soon as she had fetched two small gazzel calves for Kiara, she went into labor, Nala thankfully had been close by, and soon Kovu and Kiara were moved out so that the little ones could still rest. Jaha, a pale cream lioness with small pale cream fur on her head and pale blue eyes, helped Nala to get Vitani through labor. She was more furocious then her new sister. Soon, like Kiara, Vitani gave a roar that echoed through the Pridelands, as two cubs were now introduced into the world.

A moment ago, they had been two humans who had ignored the warning of their missing friend. But now, they had no recollection of anything that had happened before opening their eyes as the were encircled by Vitani's forepaws They first saw each other as tiny little balls of fluff. One saw a cub with a russet brown pelt and tan muzzle, throat, paws, and inner thighs, and had a black tail tuff. She had a small amount russet brown fur sticking out on her head, much like their new mother and had amber eyes. The other saw a cub with tannish brown fur and a black tail tip, and a nose that resembled their new mother. They turned to Vitani when she said, "Hello there my little Aasim and Sharise," Vitani said.

"Oh, such beautiful names for your daughters Tani," Jaha said.

Jaha's son, Jeremiah, who had rich cream with a light brown tuff on his head and bluish eyes, and was only a couple days old himself, got curious about the two new balls of fur between Auntie Tani. He reached in, and tumbled over Vitani's leg, and his nose touched Sharise's nose. "Hmhm, looks like Jeremiah found his mate," Vitani said.

"Indeed, but I think they're a little young to be thinking about having cubs of their own," Jaha said, and she and Vitani shared a chuckle.

Soon Kiara and Kovu walked in with their cubs. Kovu carried Luri and Kujo with him, while Kiara, now having become the overprotective one, carried Chad. She set them down close to Sharise and Aasim, and the two sisters thought something looked familiar about Chad, even though this was their first time seeing him. Chad had the same thought as them, and fought his way to crawl over to his new cousins. They saw he was struggling to them, so the decided to meet him three quarters of the way. "Not even a day old and these three are already the adventurous ones," Kiara said.

"Hmhm, they get that from you and me Kiara," Vitani said.

"That they do," Kiara said, knowing that even though it was Kovu she had bumped into on her adventure to the Outlands as a cub, it had ben Vitani who went to explore first and Kovu went after Vitani said it was safe for him when they were cubs.

Simba soon walked in a nuzzled his mate. "Five grandchildren in one day. The Great Kings of the Past have truely blessed us," Simba said.

"Don't feel too blessed yet. Three of them seem to have inherited your adventurous spirit honey," Nala teased.

"Say it ain't so!" Simba joked.

"Hehehe. Oh, de Pridelands have gained a new generation Rafiki sees," the wise old baboon babbled.

"Hello old friend. Seems word never fails to reach you, does it," Simba said.

"Like I have said to you, your father, and your grandfather, Rafiki always gets de news in many ways," Rafiki replied.

"Indeed you do. I suppose tomorrow, you will present all of them tomorrow," Nala guessed.

"Yes, de Pridelands will be so joyfull to see de new generation," Rafiki replied.

"And here I thought I would not live to see my great-grandkids," Sarabi chimed in.

"Mom, you know you have years to go before your time," Simba said.

"So you noticed," Sarabi said.

"Well, I do apologize for dampering the atmosphere a bit, but, Rafiki, I am conserned about my little Chad," Kiara said.

She explained what seemed to be causing Chad issues, and Rafiki examined the youngest prince. "Hmmmmm, well, I can say it won't cause any major problems. He will still be able to walk, but he'll be limping when he does for a bit. As he gets stronger, it won't be a bother so much, but don't be too surprised if he trips when he tris to run," Rafiki informed her.

Kiara was releaved Chad was still able to walk, but she still felt that she needed to keep an eye on him since he would limp for most of his cubhood. She soon nuzzled him lovingly as Rafiki left to prepare the presentation and Chad giggled, grabbing onto his mother's muzzle. Kiara smiled, seeing his joyful face was enough to take her mind off the worry she felt for him. Soon Aasim and Sharise joined in the fun and nibbled on the Aunt Kiara's ears. "Hmhmhm, looks like they have fighting spirits, they're already trying to take down their own aunt at their age," Kiara giggled.

"Alright you two, Aunty Kiara is not a chew toy," Vitani said as she grabbed each of her daugthers and set them by her side, already hearing their rumbling tummies.

They soon latched on and moments later, Kiara heard little Chad's tummy rumble. "I think my little Chad didn't finish his lunch," Kiara chuckled.

She soon set Chad next to her side and he proceed to nurse for the rest of his meal. Kujo and Luri had taken the liberty of pulling on their dad's mane. Jaha took Jeremiah and set him between her paws making him giggle as she gave him another bath.

* _Meanwhile at the home of Rafiki*_

Rafiki had just been informed of two more humans from another dimention that were brought to the bodies of Vitani's daughters. "Humans? In de Pridelands? Dey must learn de way of de pride? ARE YOU CWAZY?! DIS WILL NEVEW WORK! Oh Uru and Mufasa, now you've really been up der to long, YOUR HEAD IS IN DE CLOUDS!" He bellowed.

Soon Uru used the wind to whack rafiki in the head. "OKAY! I don't think dis is going to work, but once again, I trust you. I Just Hop You Know What You Are Doing!" Rafiki called to them.

They blew an angry gust in reponse. "Hey, dat's uncalled for, it was your idea," Rafiki argued.

 **End of Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it. I thank you for all those who commented and private messaged me with names and comments. I will go through the lists and see which ones I think can fit with my story. Now, I have one question. Should I have them all age as fast as humans in this story, or should they age normally?**

 **On another note, I warned them and they didn't listen and now two fellow authors are in the same boat as me. Why do I feel Rafiki knows something about all of this that he's not revealing. I mean, it seems great-grandpa and great-great-grandma have control right now, but I have a feeling he had a hand in this, or was it a paw in this? Anyways, let me know what you think. I'll update when I can. Stay tuned.**

 **Sharise: I hope sometime in the future, we all remember what happened.**

 **Aasim: Well, at least we weren't left out in the Savannah by ourselves in this story.**

 **Chad: Well, at least you don't have to deal with a bum leg.**

 **Aasim: It will heal in time. Besides, I have feeling your not the only one who has problems in the pride.**

 **Chad: I doubt it.**


	3. An Act of Bravery

**The Lion King III: An Unexpected Life**

 **Chapter 3**

 **An Act of Bravery**

It had been 3 weeks since the cubs had been born. Lrui, Kujo, Jermiah, Aasim, Sharise, and Chad all grew into playfull little cubs, and had lots of fun together. Chad's leg did get better, but he still had a bit of a limp and Kiara was always trying to tell him not to run, and every time he didn't listen, he end up tripping. Today Luri and Kujo were heading to the water hole to play game of water tag with their friends. Kiara of course said to stay in sight of the lionesses down there. Chad had slept in, so his siblings didn't want to disturb him.

After they took off, Kiara made her way back inside, and laid beside her son. She couldn't help but daw at him. He always looked cute when he sleeped. But she was worried. While his siblings made friends outside the little group, Chad had not. She had been wanting to talk to him about it, but she felt she shouldn't push him. But today, with this siblings gone, she, for one, didn't want him to be alone, or sulk in the cave on his own. He didn't mind it, since it didn't always happen. As Kiara felt her son stir beside her, she nuzzled him. "Good morning little one," Kiara said.

Chad yawned, "Morning Mommy. Where are Luri and Kujo?"

"Their at the watering hole right now. They didn't want to wake you," Kiara said.

Chad was bummed. He knew his mother wouldn't let him do things alone, and knowing that his siblings and friends were already out playing, he saw very little chance of going outside. "Rats, I was hoping to go with them," Chad said.

Kiara would have offered to take him, but she had a hunting party to gather this morning, and with the rest of the family gone, and all lionesses present needed to watch over new cubs that were just born, she couldn't have him go anywhere, and she knew that Chad wasn't fond of having to stay with all the baby lions, even though he admitted they wer cute. Then she saw a chance to take care of two problems. Asila and Kizu, twins who had their mother's light brown fur, and beige underbelly, were about to head out. "Why don't you ask Asila and Kizu to go with you?" Kiara said.

Chad saw them, and looked back his mother. "But Mommy, they never play with me," he protested.

"Well have you asked them to?" Kiara asked.

"Well no but... well, I guess, it couldn't hurt," Chad said.

"That's what I like to hear. Asila. Kizu. Can you come here please?" Kiara requested.

Kizu and Asila sighed, and walked over to the queen. "Yes your majesty," Asila said.

"My son was wanting to go to the water hole. Do you think you can accompany him?" Kiara asked.

"Um, sure," Kizu asked.

"Thank you very much. Now remember to be careful out there Chad," Kiara instructed.

"Yes mommy," Chad said.

"Okay, I'll see you later honey," Kiara said as she nuzzled her youngest.

As she took off, Chad turned to the two cubs and said, "So, shall we go to the water hole?"

"Well, we could. But we wanted to check out this really cool place. You wanna come," Asila asked.

"Where is it?" Chad asked curiously.

"It's the Okani riverbank," Kizu said.

"But... my parents said that place is dangerous," Chad said.

"Oh come on. Are you chicken?" Asila mocked.

"No I'm not, but," Chad was cut off as Kizu interjected, "Come on, what your Mom doesn't know won't hurt right?"

Chad sighed, and agreed. He didn't want to disobey his mom, but he didn't want to be called chicken either. He had to think of some way to please both sides. Maybe he could just look at it from the edge and not leave the Pridelands. That would prove he had the guts to go see it. Soon they all took off. Kizu and Asila were hard to keep up with, but Chad did his best with a few mishaps. And soon, they were there. The edge of the river bank. "Woooow," the three said.

"That's one big river. I wonder why no one drinks from it," Asila said.

"Because there's monstrous crocs that lurk in the river. That's what Nala says," Kizu said.

"Well, now that we've seen it, why don't we," Chad was unable to finish his sentence as the three hadn't realized they were on loose soil.

It soon gave way, and they slid to the beach below. "Hahaha. That was fun. Now get your limping but off me," Asila said.

"Hey, stop making jokes at my leg," Chad said as he got off.

"Why, it was funny," Kizu said.

"Not to me," Chad said.

"Sheesh it was just a joke," Asila said.

"Yeah, well it's not a funny one," Chad said.

He was about to add more when he saw something moving in the water. "Uh oh," he said.

The other two saw what he was staring at, and soon they all jumped. Chad ran upstream, while the other two headed downstream. Chad yelled to say they were going the wrong way, but it was too late, the croc burst from the water and had them cornered. Chad then saw an opportunity. He picked up a rock and threw it at the croc to get it's attention. "Hey come over here you big belly dragger," Chad taunted.

His plan worked as the croc scurried toward him, While Asila and Kivu climbed a dead log. He soon started running and saw he was about to get surrounded. And at that moment he tripped. He thought he was done for, but the trip had saved him. He had rolled just in time to avoid a crocs bite. As he got to his feet. He saw another dead log, started to climb it. AS he climbed it though, he lost control as one of his paws feel through the hollow part of it making him stuck and then the log rolled a bit. He was now dangling. As this all happened, the crocs were all surrounding him.

At this time. Kiara, back form the hunt and the rest of the family had shown up, and could only watch in terror. Chad then saw a croc make a jump, and while his jaws missed, his claws did not, and swiped Chad in his bad leg. He screamed. He thought he was done for until he heard someone yell, "Take My Paw!"

He looked up and saw a beige lioness who looked like a mini version of his grandma. He reached, and just in time as the log released it's grip on his paw that had fallen through. Soon he was away from hungry jaws. "Th-thank you," Chad said.

He was unable to hear the answer from the cub who saved him as he passed out. Kiara soon found another log not too far up stream that crossed over and came to the other side. "Chad! Chad!" She yelled as she came to her son. She saw he was passed out but still breathing. This gave her some relief. But she didn't have time to wait there and dilly dally. She motioned to the little cub to follow her, and she picked up her son, and made haste for Rafiki's tree, with the Pride close behind, along with the visitor.

Once they were at Rafiki's tree, Rafiki examined Chad's condition. "Well, the wound will need some care, but it was not too deep or life threatening. He merely passed out from the shock of the moment. He'll be awake in a few hours. I advise not to let him walk anywhere for at least two weeks," Rafiki said.

"Two weeks, I'll make sure of it. Thank you Rafiki," Kiara said.

"Always an honor to help the royal family," Rafiki said as he applied the last of the medicine to Chad's wound.

Soon Kiara picked up her son and began to carry him back. She gave a stern look at Asila and Kizu, who just coward to their mother. Once they arrived at Pride Rock they saw the visitor. Kiara soon layed on he royal resting area and asked the young cub, "What is your name dear?"

"M-My name is Xena your majesty," she said.

"And why were you by the river?" Kovu asked as he walked in.

"I was looking for a pride. My... my old pride... they were wiped out by a fire, made by humans... I was the only one who escaped," Xena said, beginning to cry.

Kiara was surprised. Humans, they knew, were bound by their own kinds law not to hunt lions. These had to be poachers, as humans called them. Kiara was sad for her. Jaha soon offered to care for her, seeing that Jeremiah was always saying he wanted a brother or sister. Xena thanked her, and soon the afternoon hunting party made their way in with a new kill. Kovu got a piece for him and Kiara, and soon Kiara started nusring her cubs, who were still a little to young to have meat yet. All, but Chad. As he came to, Chad groaned, "Mm-my leg."

"Be thankful it's not your neck dear," Kiara said.

"Mommy. I... are you mad at me?" Chad asked.

"Now why would I be mad at you Chad?" Kiara asked as she started to clean the wound as Rafiki's medicine wore off.

"I, ah! I disobeyed you and was on the riverbank," Chad said, thinking there was no way around it, even though had a good reason for what happened.

"Well, why don't you tell me what happened," Kiara said.

Chad explained everything to his mother and she smiled, "Well, it was just an accident, but I am a little disappointed you went near there in the first place. I think you suffered enough punishment already though. However... Asila, Kivu, come here."

The two gulped and approached the queen. She then said, "I know that my son did not go to the riverbank of his own decision, so I want to know what possessed you in the first place that in turn made you convince him to go to the river."

"We- we just thought it was a cool place to go see, with everybody talking about how dangerous it was," Asila admited.

"We thought it was just to try and scare us," Kizu added.

"I'll let you off this time. But you now must understand, when we say something is dangerous, we don't mean it's something to scare you with, we mean that it could potentially harm, you and really hurt you. And now my son has felt that pain because of it. I will leave it to your mother Helena to decide your punishment," Kiara said.

"Yes your majesty," the cubs bowed respectfully.

"We're really sorry Chad," Asila said.

Chad turned away still feeling soar at them for what happened. Soon Kiara let Chad have his meal, and as the night settled in, all fell asleep, unaware of the eyes that stood watch on the other side of the river. "So it seems that a cub from the pride I lead the humans to has lived. Have to find a way to deal with her," the dark female voice of a lioness said.

She soon walked off into the darkness to plan her next move.

 **End of chapter 3. Wow that took long. Hope you all enjoy. So the pride has gained a new member, and learned a few lessons too. But who is this Lioness that has a quarrel with Xena? Only future chapters will tell.**


End file.
